Promesa Solemne
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Semi AU. C.C y Lelouch están prometidos desde antes de nacer pero eso le trae muchas desgracias a la peliverde desde el comienzo. Aun así al crecer se enamora de su príncipe y no estará dispuesta a abandonarlo, por su parte el se promete proteger a su prometida de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

Perfecta, esa palabra podría fácilmente describir su vida en ese momento, su hermosa esposa le estaba gritando furiosa y el solo podía pensar en que no había nada en este mundo que amara más que a esa mujer. Su vida era perfecta no por su rango, poder o riquezas lo era por ella.

- No lo soporto más... ¿es que no piensa llegar nunca?- se quejaba la mujer entre el sufrimiento y la ira, pero al notar que su esposo solo la miraba embobado resoplo molesta, no es que no le gustara que su esposo la mirara así, ella amaba esa mirada y todo de el pero es este momento ella mataría por otra cosa, la cosa que esperaba desde hace 24 minutos y ¡no! llegaba.

- Deja de ignorarme- pidió ella desesperada y triste.

- No lo hago amor- dijo el con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Si lo haces- se quejo la mujer.

- Solo me pierdo en tus hermosos ojos- dijo el con suficiencia y se acerco a rodear con sus brazos a su esposa.

- He tenido suficiente de tu amor, ¡pervertido!- se quejo ella falsamente mientras llevaba la mano de su esposo a su abultado vientre. Apenas la mano llego ahí el bebé se movió y los padres primerizos se emocionaron y sonrieron felices.

El hermoso momento fue interrumpido por el timbre sonando y eso emociono tanto a la mujer como las pataditas de su bebé hace un instante, se escabullo del abrazo de su marido y miro ilusionada a la puerta.

- ¡La pizza, la pizza!- dijo emocionada caminando lo más rápido que le permitía su embarazo hacia la puerta.

- Nunca cambias- la reprendió su esposo con un suspiro pero le abrió la puerta caballerosamente mientras la rodeaba con un brazo entre protectora y posesivamente, la pareja reía tontamente mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la hermosa y amplia mansión...

Un instante es solo eso, un instante, pero eso puede cambiarlo todo. El sonido de un disparo fue seguido por otros y luego gritos, vidrios, todo quebrándose al final la oscuridad. En el momento en que los disparos rompieron el hermoso candelabro principal de la mansión su burbuja de felicidad se reventó con increíble facilidad, una doncella corrió hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de terror y grito.

- Corran, mi Lord los buscan a ustedes- antes de poder entender siquiera lo que pasaba las cosas cambiaron de nuevo.

Hace un instante había luz, luego penumbra y de la penumbra al rojo sangre, la mujer retuvo un grito con sus manos y el hombre por fin reaccionando tomo a su esposa en sus brazos y con la mayor delicadeza que le permitió la desesperada situación corrió escaleras arriba para tratar de huir. La oscuridad, los gritos y los disparos continuaron e incluso les persiguieron a cada paso que daba el caos que llevaban consigo sus perseguidores les seguía, pudo sentir más de un disparo rozarle pero milagrosamente ninguno le dio, sin embargo tuvo que aceptar que eso no podría durar por siempre tarde o temprano los alcanzarían y cuando el hombre se vio acorralado con su mujer temblando en sus brazos solo pudo preguntarse.

-¿Por qué?-

Solo pudo odiarse a si mismo por ser tan débil y no poder proteger lo que más quería. Por que a pesar de su rango y sus riquezas el no tenía poder ante esos hombres cuyas miradas de burla le decían que era patético y que iba a morir sin entender porque. Que su hermosa esposa y su amada hija iban a morir por que el era débil y patético, el era un hombre orgulloso pero en ese momento su orgullo no le importo.

- Déjenla ir por favor.

Aun más patético, el era poderoso y orgulloso pero ahora se rebaja a suplicar ante esas escorias. Pero no importaba el lo haría por su esposa y su hija, por ellas haría cualquier cosa.

-Imposible, lo más importante es que esa niña no nazca- declararon sus agresores, con frías sonrisas y apuntando sus armas con determinación.

Ante esa afirmación sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus dudas se esfumaron, el miedo desapareció.

- Perdóname- le susurro en el oído a su esposa que trato de retenerlo en un abrazo pero no pudo, ella sabía que el haría algo estúpido, ella lo amaba y lo conocía el era muchas cosas pero la fuerza física no era su fuerte. -No voy a permitirlo- declaro seguro el, a pesar de conocer sus debilidades a pesar de las pocas posibilidades.

Los hombres solo rieron.

Con movimientos torpes alejo a los hombres que solo se burlaron, pero con velocidad inhumana tomo una espada de la pared... la decoración jamás fue tan útil. Lucho, lucho con todo lo que tenía aunque sabía que era inútil, cuando atravesó a un hombre con la espada sonrío, al menos al final no fue tan patético. Después del primer hombre caído los mercenarios dispararon pero el uso el cadáver como escudo, la mujer no se había quedado quieta y sorprendió a los hombres tirando un enorme espejo encima, nuevamente gracias decoración, dos hombres quedaron atrapados pero uno se levanto mal herido.

- Maldita bruja, no dejaremos a esa maldita nacer- maldecía el hombre pero la pareja no se quedo a escuchar y corrieron de la habitación con el sonido de las balas tras ellos.

Ella era lenta por su estado y cuando sintió una punzada en su vientre supo que todo había acabado, soltó la mano de su compañero para que el pudiera salvarse pero el se detuvo, estaban de nuevo en las escaleras principales de la imponente mansión y los sonidos se sirenas ya se oían cercanos.

- No, por favor no- el se quejo al viento de forma desesperada.

- Corre- susurro ella con lagrimas en sus ojos dorados.

- Jamás te abandonare- aseguro el con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y lo único que pudo hacer ante una ráfaga de disparos fue cubrir a su esposa con su cuerpo aunque sabía que era inútil.

- Las amo- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir el peliazul con un susurro estrangulado que apenas y logro entender su esposa.

El se fue antes que ella, el llanto de la mujer fue un grito desgarrador y desesperado que solo provoco una nueva lluvia de balas que para la mujer en ese estado fue casi un consuelo.

Los mercenarios que quedaron en pie huyeron y la guardia en su tardía aparición se encontró con la terrible escena de los cuerpos ensangrentados, el sobre ella tratando desesperadamente de proteger el vientre de la mujer. Esto era una desgracia en más de una forma, cabezas rodarían buscando un culpable y ninguno de los presentes quería ser quien le llevara las malas noticias al emperador ni podía entender como la perfecta seguridad de Pendragon fue burlada. Los médicos fueron los más rápidos en superar el shock y se acercaron a hacer su trabajo notando que la mujer aun tenía pulso aunque con solo ver su cuerpo atravesado por múltiples disparos era más que evidente que ella no sobreviviría aun había algo que salvar, si los médicos podían decirle al emperador que la bebé sobrevivió sin duda eso aplacaría su ira. Por que esa mujer estaba embarazada, pero no de cualquier niña sino de la futura prometida de uno de los príncipes imperiales, los cadáveres en el suelo eran los mejores amigos del emperador y su esposa por lo que eso de ninguna forma podía quedarse así.

El hospital del imperio era el mejor y con el equipo y médicos más calificados, de no ser así seguramente ese milagro no hubiese sido posible, del cuerpo mal trecho de la esposa del ex-consejero real habían logrado sacar a la bebé con vida, era una niña preciosa de cabello verde y gracias solo a esa criatura esperaban que el emperador no les mandara a cortar la cabeza a todos.

* * *

**Notas:** yo con el descaro de aparecer con otra historia, no me maten pero me fue inevitable. Este es un primer episodio que no dice tanto pero era necesario. Esta vez me decidí por un semi AU y ya irán descubriendo mi nueva locura.

Los episodios serán cortos pero espero actualizar seguido según sus opiniones.

Por cierto por si queda duda estos eran los padres de C.C

¿Reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿un millón de dolares?... se que lo ultimo es imposible pero los primeros no ¿verdad? :P


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

_Promesa previa. _

* * *

En un despacho elegante con vista a un amplio y hermoso jardín discutían dos hombres, sobre la mesa había un montón de dinero esparcido y en el suelo dos cadáveres que manchaban la fina alfombra marrón de rojo sangre, para ambos hombres los cadáveres y el dinero no parecían tener importancia.

- ¿Acaso tienes idea de la estupidez que acabas de cometer?- pregunto el mayor de ellos. Rubio y de ojos azules parecía molesto pero cansado, cansado de la vida misma, a sus solo treinta años ya sentía que había vivido demasiado.

-Claro que lo sé, acabo de deshacerme de uno de los mayores obstáculos de mi vida- contesto seguro y altanero un joven de veintitantos años. Era apuesto, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes que sin embargo resultaban desagradables por la oscuridad en ellos. Por su belleza parecía un ángel pero sus gestos arruinaban su imagen de pureza e inocencia con solo su lengua afilada y ojos fríos se revelaba como lo que realmente era, un demonio. El rubio lamento mucho no haber notado eso antes.

- ¿Sabes que no tendrás "vida" si alguien se entera que eres el culpable de esta desgracia?- el tono del rubio era contenido, como un padre que regaña a su hijo cuando nota que ha hecho algo terrible y no pudo detenerlo, como si no pudiera dar rienda suelta a su ira por que el también se sentía culpable por los errores del otro por el simple hecho de no poder prever y detener sus locuras. Sabía que era ridículo, el no era su padre y el no hubiera podido detenerlo pero aun así la culpa seguía ahí.

- No hay nadie que lo sepa- dijo el de cabello castaño señalando con burla a los hombres en el suelo casi como si fueran solo una travesura, pero el gesto oscuro e infantil cambio cuando alzo la vista y miro con desdén al mayor soltando el tácito reto "¿vas a delatarme?" la sonrisa volvió al joven sabía que el rubio jamás lo haría.

Ya que Ashford no pudo contestar esa pregunta siguió hablando con el objetivo de borrar esa sonrisa - Escuche que la niña sobrevivió.

- Esa mocosa...- el joven mostró una mueca de desagrado.

- Ni se te ocurra, se que ahora no pude hacer nada pero si te atreves a dañar a esa pequeña definitivamente no estaré de tu lado- amenazo el rubio con la furia ardiendo en su mirada azul.

- No tengo que preocuparme por ella ya no será un obstáculo- hablo divertido el hombre con los ojos verdes brillando de forma desagradable, ignorando la furia de su amigo-... tal vez ni siquiera sobreviva...

Ese brillo, ese tono, toda la situación sacaban de quicio al mayor, el estaba profundamente en contra de lo que había pasado pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo y hablar ahora solo le traería desgracia a el y su familia. Solo podía esperar que a pesar de todo el frió hombre frente a el no cumpliera sus ambiciones, el había creído en ese hombre y lo había llamado su mejor amigo por años pero al parecer no lo conoció de verdad hasta esa tarde que escucho tras su puerta confesar que era culpable del atentado a la familia Calabrechi y después dos disparos y luego entro y el lo recibió con una sonrisa... era un hecho el no conocía a ese hombre.

-No sabes lo que dices tal vez nunca fue oficial pero el emperador lo prometió, en cuanto se supo que la esposa del consejero Calabrechi estaba embarazada de una niña el mismo emperador propuso que su hijo se casaría con ella.

- Son solo palabras, un juego que nadie recordara. Ahora que sus padres están muertos nadie moverá un dedo por ella.

-No conoces al emperador el ¡lo prometió!... y su esposa estuvo de acuerdo... habían hecho planes...- no sabia que más decir, como hacerlo comprender que estaba equivocado, que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

- ¿Promesa?- pregunto el castaño fastidiado.

- Si- respondió con fuerza el rubio.

- Las promesas se rompen y se olvidan todo el tiempo Ashford. Ahora que el consejero Calabrechi no esta el emperador se olvidara pronto de esa tontería y recordara quien es el que ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo... es más incluso si se lo pido no podrá negarse a que mi hija sea la nueva prometida de su hijo- la locura brillaba en el fondo de los ojos verdes de Robert Fenette de verdad creía todas las tonterías que estaba diciendo.

- Si solo lo mencionas seras el primero en recibir su furia- menciono triste Ashford,su amigo estaba perdido quien sabe desde hace cuanto.

-Tal vez este molesto un tiempo... pero lo olvidara...- reflexiono el castaño como si nunca hubiera contemplado esa posibilidad.

- ¡No!- hablo firmemente el rubio- el emperador Charles sabe el significado de la palabra "promesa".

- ¡El es un hombre sin honor!- grito Fenette- se caso unos días después del funeral de su primera esposa- agrego dudoso, sus ojos verdes ahora temblaban como un niño asustado y confundido de sus acciones.

- No sabes nada de su primera boda ¿verdad?- hablo cansado el mayor.

- Solo lo que todos, que la reina lo engañaba en sus narices y los cuatro hijos de ese matrimonio no son suyos- hablo serio y frió el castaño, pero el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza- no me mires con esa estúpida sonrisa como si supieras todo- amenazo el ojiverde.

- La primera boda fue arreglada- hablo Ashford- ella era su prima y estaba enamorada de su caballero aun así los obligaron a ambos. En la ceremonia el estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y la mujer lloraba a mares, cuando le quito el velo ella tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos e hinchados, cuando hicieron su juramento Charles no la beso en los labios, la beso en la frete y le dijo "prometo hacerte feliz".

- El dejo que su esposa le fuera infiel por una promesa... que tontería ¿Y solo por eso dices que no se olvidara de la cría de los Calabrechi?

- El emperador cumple sus promesas Robert, el trata a Snhneizel, Cornelia, Clovis y Euphimia como sus hijos a pesar de que es un secreto a voces que no lo son.

- Eso ya lo sabía por eso Lelouch es tan importante, por que es su verdadero primogénito y seguramente es el futuro emperador.

-Tus juegos de poder van a matarte algún día Robert- afirmo triste el rubio.

- Nada va a matarme si tu no hablas amigo- dijo seguro el castaño regresando a su sonrisa de suficiencia del principio de la conversación.

- Claro que no hablare pero no sera por ti... solo desde este día deja de llamarme amigo- hablo solemne el rubio y se dio la vuelta y salio de ahí esperando olvidar lo que había visto esa noche.

El castaño se quedo quieto y molesto junto a su escritorio, después lanzo una maldición y pateo al cadáver más cercano, después de todo su plan no había salido como quería.

o.O.o

Cuando le dieron la noticia una copa callo de su mano y el estruendo asusto a su hijo menor que dormía en su cuna, el llanto era desesperado como si no fuera la copa sino la noticia lo que había desatado su llanto, Marianne corrió a consolar al niño y el emperador soltó golpes y maldiciones.

Después del ataque de furia inicial la pareja imperial salio rumbo al hospital pues no dejarían sola a la hija de sus mejores amigos. Antes de ir la hospital Marinne insistió en pasar a la casa de los Calabrechi, la escena fue horrible pero ella rescato del caos una maleta llena de cosas para la bebé, todas aquellas prendas y juguetes que había comprado entre risas con su mejor amiga, salio hecha un mar de lagrimas y su esposo solo la abrazo.

Los murmullos llenaron el hospital a su llegada pero ellos no se inmutaron, los médicos dieron noticias alentadoras a la pareja y su animo se calmo un poco Mariane vistió a la pequeña con la ropa que sabia era especial para ese día y volvió a llorar, Charles miraba furibundo por la ventana, odiaba ver a su esposa llorar. La emperatriz puso a Lelouch en la misma cuna y canto una canción no sabía si era para los niños o para clamarse ella misma, inútil, no pudo dejar de llorar.

- Ahora debes cuidar mucho de ella Lelouch- dijo la mujer llena de lagrimas.

- Claro que lo hará y nosotros también, cumpliremos nuestra promesa- dijo el hombre serio e imperturbable el no podía permitirse llorar, tenía ganas pero no lo haría.

* * *

**Notas:** aquí de nuevo no recibí un millón de dolares pero si sus hermosos reviews, mil gracias. Este capítulo no termino de gustarme pero prometo compensarlos en el próximo.

La platica del principio es entre los padres de Sherly y Milly, cualquier duda preguntenme y encantada les contesto.

En serio ame sus reviews, no creí que les gustara tanto el primer capítulo. Gracias a:25 Baam, God Fenrir, tsuri182718 , yuric09 ,leknyn , riruka y lambito esta historia continua, que bien que les causo una buena impresión y si mi plan malvado era que se pensara por un momento que eran Lelouch y C.C los del primer capítulo.

A seguir con mis locas ideas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, por cierto gracias a todos por leer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

_Promesas infantiles._

* * *

Cuando la pareja imperial falto al funeral de los Calabrechi, Robert Fenette no pudo ocultar su evidente felicidad que fue blanco de varios murmullos, no todos de desaprobación, otras sonrisas lo acompañaron. Pero todas esas sonrisas se borraron cuando al día siguiente fue anunciado que el compromiso entre la hija de los Calabrechi y el príncipe Lelouch era oficial y que el mismo emperador y su esposa cuidarían a la niña, ante el anuncio Fenette recurrió a su mejor sonrisa social y aguanto hasta llegar a su casa para soltar su furia.

Cristales y finos papeles de la mesa de centro de la estancia volaron por la habitación y su molesta hija de seis meses comenzó a llorar mientras su esposa le suplicaba que guardara la calma, era una mujer muy bella de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo que estaba perdidamente enamorada así que soportaba cada desplante de su marido sin hacer pregunta alguna. Ella era la esposa ideal hermosa y amorosa, aunque no muy inteligente en verdad, solo la sonrisa de esa mujer lograba calmar a Robert Fenette en toda situación y no por que correspondiera su amor sino por que la belleza de su esposa reflejaba la belleza futura de su pequeña hija que llegado el momento esperaba que no fuera tan inútil, si el emperador insistía en el absurdo compromiso ya vería que el príncipe no estuviera de acuerdo en el futuro, y para logar eso tenía mucho que hacer entonces.

o.O.o

La primera noche fuera del hospital Marianne no pudo dormir gracias al hermosos concierto de llanto que le ofrecieron los niños. Al día siguiente Charles estaba estoico y con unas ojeras enormes pero aun así no dio queja alguna, era la primera vez que permitía que la cuna de uno de sus "hijos" estuviera en su habitación y cuando apenas después de tres meses se estaba acostumbrando al los horarios de llanto de su primogénito llego la pequeña de cabello verde a cambiarlo todo aun así el jamas se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Era increíble que la mujer que jugaba y hablaba amorosamente con dos pequeños mientras los vestía con toda delicadeza fuera la misma que con una espada podía vencer hasta el mejor caballero del imperio, pero era ese manojo de contradicciones las que lo habían echo amarla y aun más habían logrado el milagro de que ella le correspondiera. El no era un hombre cursi pero si un hombre de la palabra y por esa mujer el cambiaría el mundo.

- Charles deja de mirar y ayúdame- se quejo Marinne ajena a los pensamientos de esposo, el se acerco y envolvió a la niña en una cobija verde con decoraciones doradas mientras su esposa cubría su hijo con una cobija blanca con bordados de plata.

El emperador analizo a los niños y no pudo evitar fijarse en las iniciales bordadas en la cobija verde de la niña de ojos dorados "C.C" , solo esas dos letras le deprimían inmensamente un día su mejor amigo que compartía sus ideales de vida estaba a su lado molestándolo en su oficina y al siguiente día encontraban su cadáver y el de su esposa. Charles ni siquiera se molesto en ir al funeral por que no tenía ninguna razón para ir a ver unas cajas vacías, su amigo y su esposa ya no estaban ahí... "C.C" ellos ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para decidir que nombre le pondrían a su hija pero no dejaban de decir que tenía que empezar con C, por el, por Charles... y lo único que había podido hacer por ellos era cuidar a su hija, por que del atentado contra su casa no había logrado averiguar nada, alguien mato a los mercenarios culpables antes que el y de ahí en adelante el caso era un callejón sin salida.

Marianne noto la tristeza de su esposo pero no dijo nada ella misma estaba triste también, y solo guardo silencio mientras decoraba la esquina del cuarto llenando las repisas donde mezclaba los juguetes de Lelouch y... la niña... ¿la niña? ni siquiera habían decido el nombre por que solo sabían que debía empezar con C.

Los niños puestos de vuelta en la cuna estaban muy cerca y Lelouch que ya comenzaba a mover las manos curioso atrapo entre sus manitas la mano aun más pequeña de su compañera de cuna, ambos pequeños se aferraron por reflejo a ese contacto y se durmieron. Ese acto tan simple saco unas sonrisas sinceras a la pareja imperial y relajo su animo para empezar una importante conversación.

- Cat- hablo ella.

- Es simple- dijo el.

- Carla- sugirió de nuevo

- Sería pretencioso- dijo firme el.

- Cecile.

- Es aburrido.

- Clare.

- Mmm...- pensó por un momento el emperador- no me convence- decidió.

- Constanse- continuo la mujer.

- Suena mojigato- se quejo Charles.

- Cady- hablo la mujer emocionada.

- Empalagoso- corto su animo su esposo.

- ¿Caterine?

-No- contesto tajante.

- ¿Caroline?

- No.

- ¿Cristin?

- No

- ¿Chelsy?

- No- fue la respuesta del emperador de nuevo y la mujer se pregunto si siquiera consideraba las opciones que le daba.

- Crisofora- hablo en el mismo tono neutro en el que menciono todos los demás nombres.

- ¿En que estas pensando mujer?- se exalto Charles demostrando que si estaba poniendo atención.

- Lo siento, es que pensé que no me estabas escuchando- se disculpo entre risas Marianne y continuo con su lista de nombres- ¿Cybil?

- No- volvió a sus negativas el emperador.

- Cloe- dijo con un suspiro ella pues los nombres se le acababan.

- Tal vez- dijo aburrido el emperador y también suspiro, no se sentía capaz de tomar esa decisión- ¿ y si hacemos una lista de números aleatorios?- sugirió el y su esposa solo le respondió con una mirada envenenada.

A pesar de que después de una larga discusión por fin pudieron decidirse por un nombre todos llamaban a la pequeña C.C, por que esas iniciales estaban bordadas en cada pertenencia de la niña, al punto de que C.C fue una de las primeras palabras de Lelouch que adoraba a su compañera de cuna, desde que comenzaron a moverse los bebés desataban peleas por el "territorio" dentro de la cuna pero siempre terminaban dormidos muy juntos, peleaban constantemente por la atención de los adultos e incluso se llegaron a hacer unos cuantos rasguños pero al estar separados siempre terminaban buscándose como imanes. Cuando empezaron a gatear volvieron el cuarto imperial un desastre y cuando Lelouch cumplió un año y comenzó sus intentos de caminar Charles y Marianne disidieron que los niños necesitarían su propio cuarto y ellos intimidad.

La servidumbre amaba a los dos pequeños tan adorables pero Marianne era quien siempre los cuidaba solo recibiendo ayuda cuando era estrictamente necesario, el resto de los niños de la familia real también amaban a los pequeños niños aunque de vez en cuando Snhneizel o Clovis hacían alguna travesura para hacerlos llorar, Cornelia de seis años los veía como bonitos muñecos pero su hermana Euphy, un año mayor que los bebés, siempre sería su favorita y pasaba todo su tiempo con ella.

Esa hermosa tranquilidad duro casi dos años, los rumores y quejas siempre estuvieron presentes pero fue hasta ese momento que se volvieron insostenibles. Los consejeros actuales reclamaban que si Lelouch y C.C eran prometidos no podían criarse como hermanos y a pesar de sus quejas Charles y Marianne tuvieron que aceptar que lo mejor era dar la custodia de la pequeña peliverde a otra familia noble. Marianne estaba embaraza por segunda vez y la situación la supero tenía que aceptar que ella sola no podía seguir cuidando de tantos niños pequeños.

Marianne volvió a deprimirse con solo esa decisión, su ultimo día juntos la emperatriz vistió a los niños con graciosos trajesitos, ella con orejas de conejo y el con orejas de gato los niños divertidos se jalaron las orejas y fue un tormento que Lelouch se las dejara colocar. Ese día Marianne tomo muchas fotos y cuando los pequeños quedaron dormidos preparo el equipaje con lagrimas en los ojos.

Separaron a los niños mientras dormían y lo duro fue al despertar Lelouch estuvo triste y confundido por semanas lloraba más y dormía menos, Mariane no sabía que hacer pero al final el pequeño olvido el motivo de su tristeza y estableció una nueva normalidad, Marianne sabía que era absurdo pero pensaba que su hijo no volvió a sonreír de la misma forma después de que la peliverde se fue.

La familia que "gano" la custodia de C.C fueron los Fenette de alta nobleza, parecían muy amables y tenían una hija de edad similar a la de C.C. La pareja parecía sacada de un cuadro representando la perfección en cada aspecto de su vida y los emperadores no pudieron encontrar objeciones. Aun así el emperador entro en cólera cuando después de solo una semana con la custodia Robert Fenette le informo que tendría que viajar por la salud de su esposa al final Charles accedió pero el maldito viaje duro más de tres años.

o.O.o

Los recuerdos de la infancia son borrosos pero si había algo que recordara perfectamente eran esos ojos violetas grandes y expresivos, ese encuentro en un jardín de ensueño, ambos se ocultaban tras sus "madres" pero después de algún tiempo ya estaban corriendo y jugueteando por todo el jardín. Ese niño era la primera persona que no la trataba con rechazo y a su lado sentía una gran seguridad, como si a su lado fuera el mejor lugar del mundo, después de solo ese día lloro al irse pero se consoló cuando la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules le dijo que se volverían a ver pronto.

Aun así las siguientes visitas no fueron tan buenas como la primera por que a partir de entonces llevaron con ella siempre a su "hermana" Sherly. Su "madre" siempre vestía más bonito a Serly, pero eso no la extrañaba desde siempre le presto más atención a ella, desde siempre los llantos de C.C no eran escuchados y al final se acostumbro a no llorar, por eso cuando Sherly trato también de quitarle la atención del niño de ojos violetas, C.C se prometió que no permitiría.

En su cuarta visita Sherly tiro a C.C a un charco pero en cuando sus pequeños ojos dorados se llenaron de lagrimas, que pensó serian ignoradas, Sherly ya estaba tirada a su lado y el culpable era Lelouch que le ofrecía su mano a ella mientras dedicaba una infantil mirada de reproche a Sherly. Esa fue la primera vez que C.C fue defendida y un cálido sentimiento le lleno por dentro sus ojos se humedecieron más pero no era de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres mala con ella?- pregunto Lelouch, y Sherly solo lloro muy fuerte.

- Yo no soy mala, ella no es mi hermana, mis padres me lo han dicho- lloraba la pelinaranja.

Lelouch abrió los ojos muy grandes pero no comprendió del todo, a C.C no le extraño ese comentario todos en la casa Fenette le decían eso y le amenazaban para que no dijera nada del tema afuera. El señor Fenette y sus ojos verdes eran terribles, el señor Fenette se había llevado su conejito y nunca se lo devolvió así que C.C decidió no decir nada pero tomo la mano de Lelouch y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Ese contacto le gusto, la calidez se hizo más grande pero de pronto estaban rodeados de sirvientes que consolaban a Sherly y peguntaban que paso, ella no sabía que contestar pero no fue necesario Lelouch la jalo de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí. Los niños deambularon por la casa y al final terminaron en el elegante despacho del emperador arrojándose piezas de ajedrez.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa- dijo el pequeño sonrojado, mientras estaban tirados en la alfombra cansados de tanto correr.

- Tu me haces sonreír- contesto ella sincera, ella casi nunca reía pero al lado de Lelouch le era inevitable.

- Entonces siempre estaré aquí para hacerlo- hablo el pequeño seguro con una mezcla de arrogancia y ternura que sonrojo a la peliverde, por fin algo bueno pasaba en su vida.

Cuando los encontraron C.C esperaba un regaño pero eso no paso Lelouch corrió feliz a los brazos de un hombre de temible aspecto pero que sonrió en cuanto lo vio, Lelouch jalo los largos cabellos castaños claro del hombre y el solo rió; pero aunque en el palacio no le dijeron nada y solo recibió sonrisas y cariños, incluso de los sirvientes, al llegar a la casa los Fenette su "padre" le dio una bofetada por primera vez y Sherly le mostró la lengua en pose de niña caprichosa incluso la señora Fenette que era amable de vez en cuando no dijo nada.

C.C sintió ardor extenderse por su mejilla y soledad en su pecho, sin embargo al recordar las palabras "...siempre estaré aquí para hacerlo" la niña de ojos dorados no pudo evitar pensar que la bofetada valió la pena, por que las personas que la rodeaban en ese momento no eran su familia, ella no comprendía muy bien pero sabía que no lo eran, un padre era como el señor Charles que aunque parecía temible sonreía y te cargaba entre sus brazos, una madre era como la señora Marianne que no te gritaba cuando te caías o tirabas algo y te preguntaba si estabas bien, en solo unas horas en esa otra casa se sintió más en "casa" que en en años rodeada por los Fenette.

**Notas:** pues así quedo ¿les gusto? ya va pasando el tiempo pero creo que mis niños son muy profundos para sus edades lo siento por eso u.u si creen que exagero demasiado avisenme.

Se supone que C.C estuvo con la familia real dos años y con los Fenette poco más de tres años así que los niños del final tienen cinco años y medio.

Dato curioso: Charles tiene el cabello castaño claro de joven, su cabello es como el de Nunally, tuve que buscarlo no lo recordaba y me sorprendí :P

Gracias a todos por leer pero agradecimientos especiales a:

25 Baam: claro que saldrá Euphy pero creo que traeré a Suzaku para solucionarlo, C.C ¿celosa?...ya lo veremos.

tsuri182718: un gusto que te guste y si esto cera una mezcla de drama y miel ¿espero que les agrade?

riruka: muchas gracias por el review, y si todas se pelearan por un pedazo de Lelouch. Tu pregunta del nombre en este capi queda contestada y mi otro fic espero actualizarlo en _máximo_ un mes, si quieren lanzarme cosas punzocortanes están en su derecho de verdad lo siento pero mi imaginación y yo tenemos una gran batalla por el capítulo que estoy escribiendo

lambito: mira eres famoso de nuevo, el papá de Sherly es muy malote y si hará de todo para separar a la parejita ya verán que cosas terribles se le ocurren, espero sorprenderlos.

leknyn: gracias por el review, y si todos los Fenette resultaron malos por el momento pero espero volver a sorprenderlos pronto.

Otra vez gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

_Promesas de paz._

La gente que dice que los niños no tienen preocupaciones, es por que han olvidado su propia infancia, te suena la palabra represión, pero en fin ese no es el caso; el caso es que en toda etapa de la vida puede sentirse felicidad o tristeza y por ello toda etapa de la vida es valiosa ¿Por qué poner en el fondo del cajón toda una etapa de la vida para escapar de los recuerdos dolorosos si con ellos pueden perderse también pequeños y hermosos destellos de luz?

o.O.o

Decidido la estación del año favorita de C.C era el invierno ¿por qué? pues por que nunca en su corta vida se había divertido tanto. Desde comenzaron a caer los copos blancos del cielo sus visitas al palacio eran cada vez más frecuentes, gracias al frió a Sherly le dio un resfriado y cada día conocía nuevos amigos; desde que llego a Pendragon era como una entrada a un nuevo mundo, donde todos la trataban con amabilidad y el señor Fenette no volvió a gritarle en publico, los regaños y amenazas de su frío padrastro valían la pena por que sus mañanas en compañía de Lelouch, y a veces sus hermanos, eran maravillosas.

Esa mañana estaban bajo unos arbustos controlando sus risitas mientras asechaban a sus "presas", Lelouch se había cansado de tanto correr y la pequeña Nunally era algo lenta por lo que se habían ocultado. Lelouch contaba en voz baja y a su orden C.C y Nunally bombardearon un árbol cercano sorprendiendo a Snhneizel y Clovis llenándolos de blanca y fría nieve. Snhneizel parecía más molesto que divertido pero se contuvo, era un desastre perder una guerra de bolas de nieve contra su hermano pequeño pero era peor hacer un berrinche por ello. Con energías y risas renovadas los niños volvieron a correr por todo el jardín, ahora seco y blanco, los más animados eran los pequeños mientras que Snhneizel, Clovis y Cornelia se sentían un poco tontos pero se divertían en secreto fingiendo que solo lo hacían para complacer a sus pequeños hermanos.

De pronto un grito terrible y potente interrumpió la diversión.

- ¡Lelouch!- no era un grito pero era un tono autoritario y duro, temible.

Todos conocían ese tono, en la escala del 1 al 10 del enojometro del emperador era un 6 o quizás un 7, lo que quería decir que no había que preocuparse mucho, pero eso si fingir un poco de angustia y miedo no estaba de mas. Por que si el emperador notaba que lo desautorizaban entonces su enojometro subiría a un 20 y todos estarían castigados por mínimo una semana.

- Si padre- contesto Lelouch con su mejor actuación de miedo e inocencia.

-¿Fuiste tu el que escondió mi espada?- pregunto el emperador con una mirada temible.

-Si- contesto muy bajo Lelouch, esta vez estaba realmente asustado y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos pero las lagrimas no salieron. C.C no entendía que pasaba.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el Charles, serio e impasible, como si de la respuesta a esa pregunta dependiera la caída o la erupción de su enojo.

- Por que no quiero que te vayas a Japón... no ha una guerra- hablo Lelouch logrando que la voz no le temblara y tragándose las lagrimas.

El emperador suspiro y miro a todos los niños quietos como estatuas en el jardín, todos esperaban su reacción ante la respuesta de Lelouch. Charles bajo la mirada y los niños temieron lo peor pero luego su risa ronca invadió el jardín y todos volvieron respirar con tranquilidad, el hombre se arrodillo junto a Lelouch y acaricio su cabeza.

- Ese es un muy noble deseo, pero...- el emperador no encontraba palabras para explicarle a los niños temas tan delicados.

- ¿Iras a la guerra e todos modos?- pregunto temeroso, después de que su padre se quedara callado.

- No es una guerra... no aun, y nadie quiere que lo sea- contesto Charles con seriedad.

- No es una guerra- repitió Lelouch como para creérselo el mismo- Prometes que no iniciaras una guerra- pidió Lelouch con los ojos más serios que nunca. Y es que no era un irracional e inocente berrinche, había cierta convicción en su mirada violeta, como la suya, de que el pequeño sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

Charles se sorprendió mucho y por un momento no supo que decir, prometer algo que no podía cumplir seria irresponsable.

- Yo tampoco quiero guerras- se aventuro a decir Eufhy y el emperador se sorprendió aun más, esperaba esos comportamientos de Snhneizel o Cornelia pero no de Lelouch o Eufhy que eran pequeños e inocentes. Después de la declaración de Eufhy los niños estallaron en murmullos y le pedían que no fuera ni comenzara ninguna guerra.

- ¿Y todos ustedes me ayudaran para que eso no pase?- pregunto entre serio y juguetón por fin el emperador.

- ¡Claro!- contestaron los niños con sinceras y grandes sonrisas.

- Entonces les prometo que no habrá guerra con Japón, y ahora Lelouch ¿dónde esta Ragnarok?- pregunto Charles volviendo a su semblante de seriedad absoluta.

- Tu solo llevas a Ragnarok a las batallas- se quejo Lelouch todavía inseguro- no te diré donde la escondí- reto oficialmente berrinchudo.

- Lelouch Ragnarok es un símbolo de la grandeza del imperio no un es un juguete- regaño el emperador- acabo de prometerte que no habrá ninguna guerra con Japón ¿alguna vez he faltado a mis promesas?

Lelouch lo pensó solo un segundo y supo la respuesta, se avergonzó de su conducta infantil y dio un suspiro de derrota.

-Lo siento...- dijo realmente afligido y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, Charles quiso consolarlo pero no lo hizo, el chico debía saber que lo que hizo estaba mal y que sus actos dejarían consecuencias.

- ¿Y la espada?- Pregunto con enojo controlado.

- Eso también lo siento... esta en el fondo del lago- confeso Lelouch sumamente culpable.

- En el lago... claro un buen escondite- dijo calmado Charles... 3,2,1 y se dio dio cuenta de los hechos -...¡¿Cómo que en el lago? ¿Cómo demonios la metiste ahí si esta congelado?!

- Por que esta congelado creí que nadie buscaría ahí- dijo Lelouch aun tragándose las lagrimas.

-¡¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?!...¡¿Por que no te vio nadie?!- el dique de la ira del emperador se agrieto pero no se rompió.

- Con el equipo de pesca abandonado del cobertizo de jardinería, me aprendí los horarios de la guardia...- explico el pequeño, que ya no estaba orgulloso de su "travesura".

Charles comenzó sus palabras con un suspiro derrotado, su ira se congelo ante la idea de su hijo solo en la noche, sobre un inestable lago con viejas herramientas.- Pudiste haberte lastimado, o caído al lago mi estúpido hijo.

- Lo siento- dijo solemne y sincero una unica lagrima brillante resbalo por su mejilla, por no haber confiado en su padre. Charles noto el arrepentimiento sincero de su hijo y se arrodillo de nuevo para acariciar su cabello negro.

- Ahora es imposible sacar a Ragnarok del lago, llevare a Japón a Fimbulvetr y tu madre se molestara conmigo por tomar su espada- le dijo a Lelouch con una sonrisa que consoló al pequeño. El emperador se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta solemne agregando- estarás castigado hasta que vuelva.

Ese era el "regaño" más extraño que había visto en su vida C.C, había habido gritos claro, pero nada roto, no hubo amenazas, jalones, golpes ni queridas pertenencias confiscadas hasta el fin de los tiempos. Es más al final el emperador había consolado a Lelouch que recibió con una sonrisa su castigo.

- ¿Por que sonríes?- se atrevió a preguntar C.C acercándose a Lelouch mientras los otros niños volvieron a corretear por el jardín.

- Por que merecía el castigo- dijo el tranquilo, C.C frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión ella nunca había creído que merecía ninguno de los castigos que el señor Fenette le imponía.

- Pero tus intenciones eran buenas- dijo C.C animada.

- Aun así debí confiar en papá,por que como el dijo, nunca rompe sus promesas.

"Confianza" y "promesas" eran términos un poco raros para C.C, Lelouch vio sus dudas en sus facciones y quiso ayudarla, el también quería ser digno de confianza como su padre.

- A mi lo único que me ha prometido el señor Fenette es que nunca me devolverá a mi conejito- dijo la peliverde triste y en un tono tan bajo que al perecer no quería ser escuchada. Cuando vio que Lelouch la había oído se llevo las manos a la boca rápidamente.

-Entonces yo te prometo que te lo devolveré- dijo Lelouch determinado tomando las manos de C.C entre las suyas, la niña se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

- Pero Lelouch acaban de castigarte- le recordó la niña.

- Exacto ya estoy castigado e iremos a ti casa el jueves a tomar el té- dijo el con una sonrisa de arrogante determinación y ella no encontró palabras para persuadirlo, más bien no quería persuadirlo.

**Notas: **primero que nada una disculpa por tardar, tengo la promesa personal de que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar mis fics, pero se me atravesaron las olimpiadas de invierno, luego le dio una crisis existencial a mi Internet y finalmente ayer lo iba a subir y medio un ataque de sueño. Lo siento.

Este capi me costo mucho trabajo por razones desconocidas, empece tres veces y al final no me gustaba y lo borraba, este que ven fue el elegido y espero les guste :)

Gracias a todos los que leen pero agradecimiento especiales a leknyn, riruka, lambito, 25 Baam y Kiara, ustedes son mi inspiración ;)

*Ragnarok: La batalla del fin del mundo según la mitología nórdica

*Fimbulvetr: El invierno de los inviernos, periodo que precederá al fin del mudo según la mitología nórdica.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Pledge.**

_Promesa Solemne._

* * *

_Alianza._

* * *

La vista desde la nave imperial Avalón era impresionante, sin duda Japón era un país hermoso las construcciones y la gente misma parecían solemnes y honorables negándose a reverenciar a un extranjero, todos le miraban a los ojos decididos y eso lejos de molestar a Charles le agrado, si quería aliados quería a los mejores y no a una bola de cobardes. Japón era una mezcla de tradición e innovación perfecta para ser la aliada del imperio más grande del mundo, el suyo.

Kururugi Genbu el emperador del país era un hombre honorable pero testarudo que le recibió con el ceño fruncido y la afirmación directa de que su país jamas se doblegaría ante el suyo.

- Esa es una excelente noticia- le dijo Charles estoico.

- Esta burlándose de mi- se quejo levemente irritado el emperador de Japón.

- Jamás- afirmo seguro Charles.

- Su fama de conquistador descorazonado le precede y ¿quiere que crea que solo vino de visita?- hablo dudoso Genbu, el hombre que tenía ante si poseía un aura solemne pero no amenazante, no era como todos le habían dicho así que decidió crearse su propia impresión del que todos decían era el emperador mas frió y cruel del mundo.

- Estoy sumamente interesado en su país claro esta. Pero no quiero una guerra quiero aliados, todas las batallas que gane no las empece yo y me tiene sin cuidado la fama que sea que tenga.

Kururugi le miro por unos largos segundos evaluando su sinceridad y todas las cuestiones políticas y económicas que traería la veracidad de las palabras del emperador de Britania. Genbu no encontró razones para dudar de Charles y se sorprendió si mismo pensando que le agradaba ese hombre.

- Si es verdad que usted quiere a Japón como un aliado y no un subordinado tendrá que demostrarlo- propuso Kururugi más tranquilo.

- No tengo problema con eso pero le advierto que yo detesto que se dude de mi palabra con el tiempo le demostrare que mi palabra es algo que jamas romperé- dijo Charles formalmente y con el brillo de la determinación en sus ojos violetas.

- No esperare menos de alguien que me pide llamarse mi aliado y este seguro que le responderé de la misma forma- hablo Kururugi enfrentando su mirada contra la del emperador de Britania, un duelo de miradas se desato pero no tuvo ganador.

- Entonces tenemos un trato- afirmo Charles.

- No un trato,una promesa- propuso Genbu con una sonrisa formal en sus duras facciones.

- Bien esas palabras y esa determinación me gustan- dijo Charles que tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa furtiva, estaba cumpliendo una importante promesa, no habría guerra con Japón.

o.O.o

Lelouch estaba bajo una mesa con una lampara en la boca y con un libro en las manos, cuando escucho pasos lejanos apago la lampara y guardo silencio después de todo aun estaba castigado y si lo atrapaban su padre lo reprendería duramente cuando volviera de su viaje a Japón. Después de aproximadamente 15 minutos estudiando los planos que mostraba el libro sonrió satisfecho y salio de su escondite para devolver el libro a su lugar en los altos estantes repletos de libros. La ultima pieza de su plan para recuperar el conejito de C.C estaba lista, mañana cuando asistieran a la casa de los Fenette el sabría exactamente por donde moverse ya que había memorizado los planos y con ayuda de C.C que llevaba días vigilando a los sirvientes nada podría salir mal.

Lelouch odiaba las reuniones formales de la nobleza, llenas de aburridos y aduladores adultos, el mismo tenía su mascara de formalidad y dulzura que usaba para sobrevivir en ese asfixiante ambiente; pero por primera vez estaba ansioso por asistir a una de esas aburridas reuniones y estaba seguro que no tendría que usar su mascara por demasiado tiempo ya que estaría con C.C y juntos cumplirían una misión muy importante.

La mañana del jueves Lelouch estaba un poco nervioso por lo que ni siquiera noto que su madre se esforzó de mas arreglándolo, antes de salir le entrego una rosa roja y con una sonrisa le dijo que era para C.C, el pequeño se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero no puso objeción.

Al llegar a la casa de los Fenette lo primero que vio Lelouch fue a Sherly tirandoselé encima.

- Lulu- grito empalagosa la niña mientras le quitaba la rosa de la manos y preguntaba ilusionada- ¿para mi?

Lelouch se moría de ganas de decirle que no y que detestaba que le gritara con voz estridente "Lulu", el era un chico ¿que no lo había notado?,pero Lelouch no hizo nada de eso ya que le habían enseñado a ser amable y educado en toda situación así que solo le dedico una sonrisa de lo más falsa acompañada de las palabras.

- Si te gusta es tuya- después de todo el conejo sería mejor regalo que la rosa para C.C. Los adultos sonrieron también y Robert Fenette tuvo la loca ilusión de que su hija ganaba terreno con el pequeño príncipe.

Cuando por fin terminaron las formales presentaciones y se acabo el té empalagoso y los pasteles desabridos los niños pidieron permiso de salir y les fue concedido de inmediato, por lo que Lelouch y C.C echaron a correr dejando atrás a Sherly que gracias a su vestido color durazno con demasiados holanes y listones no pudo seguirles el paso. Cuando los pequeños estuvieron seguros de que Sherly no los encontraría intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices y comenzaron su plan.

- ¿Lista?- pregunto el y ella solo asintió decidida luego miro el reloj del elegante salón donde estaban.

- Es hora, tenemos casi una hora en para explorar el ala este de la mansión, que es donde el señor Fenette debe tener al señor conejo, no estoy segura pero el me tiene prohibido a mi e incluso a Sherly ir ahí y es el único lugar en que no lo he buscado- mientras hablaba la pequeña peliverde fue del entusiasmo a la tristeza.

-No te preocupes lo encontraremos - dijo Lelouch para borrar la tristeza de los ojos dorados de C.C y juntos los pequeños volvieron a correr.

Todo fue muy rápido tal vez debido a la adrenalina, el ala este de la mansión Fenette no era muy grande y estaba descuidada, la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas pero sorprendentemente Lelouch podía abrirlas con un gancho plateado y un poco de paciencia. Cuando los niños casi habían perdido las esperanzas y se les acaba en tiempo por fin encontraron una habitación llena de cosas para bebé que C.C reconoció como suyas y que le parecieron sumamente nostálgicas a ambos.

Lelouch miro todas esas cosas con las iniciales C.C bordadas en todas partes y estuvo seguro de haberlas visto antes pero no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado y juntos buscaron por el lugar al conejo blanco que era el objeto de las ilusiones infantiles de C.C, lo encontraron fin sobre un mueble y poniendo cajones de forma inestable lograron alcanzarlo. El conejo estebaba lleno de polvo y olía a humedad como toda la habitación aun así C.C lo miro con la mayor ilusión del mundo al punto de que Lelouch sintió celos del animal de peluche pero los olvido cuando C.C se le lanzo en un abrazo con un tímido.

- Gracias.

El niño solo sonrió pero esta vez su sonrisa fue muy sincera.

Los niños miraron el reloj y comprobaron que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de irse y pretender que no había pasado nada. Lelouch y C.C estaban sospechosamente llenos de polvo cuando aparecieron pero nadie les pregunto nada, aunque claro Sherly les reclamo hasta el cansancio por dejarla sola. Pero ellos ni la escucharon y solo pensaban felices en el sucio conejo blanco bajo la cama de C.C que haría que a partir de ahora C.C no volviera a estar sola en esa casa.

Cuando Marianne y Lelouch se fueron Sherly se despidió de Lelouch con un gran abrazo y su ya típico "Lulu" mientras que C.C solo le dedico una mirada cómplice. El señor Fenette miro con buenos ojos ese intercambio por que en realidad no pudo entenderlo.

**Notas: **aquí tardandome de nuevo, gomen . espero que el próximo me salga mucho mas rápido por que ando inspirada gracias a 25 Baam, leknyn, riruka, alonesempai y Amon.

Gracias a todos los que leen y recuerden que acepto criticas, comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra ;)


End file.
